Face down
by monkiimax
Summary: Finn comes drunk to the house and he is mad, violent and alone with Kurt. Will Blaine come in time to save the day?


**_First of all warnigs. It is not a couple fic and it has violence and a death of a character. This is really sad but I hope you enjoy it ;)_**

* * *

><p>"Finn you are hurting me" whispered Kurt as he tried to escape from the hold of his step-brother.<p>

Finn was drunk; Kurt could tell it by the way he smelled and acted. The taller guy was holding Kurt by his wrist with violence. Kurt was standing against the wall and the body of the core back.

"I told you I didn´t want these fag stuff. I told you I didn´t want you near me. Right?" as he ended the sentence he hit Kurt in the face. Kurt knew he had broken up with Rachel that night and he understood him for being sad and drunk; but he couldn´t understand why he was hurting him. Kurt cried when he felt the second punch against his face.

"Please stop it" begged Kurt but Fin kept hitting him without any control. After some seconds Kurt fell to the ground still crying and shaking. He expected Finn to keep hitting him but the other guy just stepped out of the room.

He tried to stand up and then he realized the thin line of blood that traveled across his face. He touched the wound and it ached, Kurt cried a little bit longer before he realized he needed to get himself cleaned up.

Suddenly his cell-phone started ringing on his jacket bag. Kurt took it out and looked at the number, it was Blaine. Without letting it ring twice he answered.

"Hey Kurt, I called to tell you that tomorrow we will practice the new song on the chorus room at 3 o´clock. Is it that okay with you?"

Kurt couldn´t take it any longer and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Kurt is everything okay?" Blaine sounded worried. "What is wrong?"

"Please come here." Was the only thing Kurt could say. Moment later he felt a pair of hands grabbing him by his back.

.-.-.-.-.

Blaine ran out of his car and knocked the door several times. There wasn´t any car; neither Burt´s nor Finn´s so he was sure Kurt by his own or with someone else. He begged it wasn´t Karskofy who had hurt Kurt. After some minutes he lost his patience and kicked the door open.

The house was completely dark and there wasn´t any sound; Blaie was starting to worrying about Kurt.

"Kurt where are you?" he screamed impatient as he turned on the living room lights. The room was a total mess.

The tea table was broken in half, the lamp was crushed on the floor so the T.V. But what worried Blaine was the track of blood on the carpet.

"KURT!" this time we ran in direction of the blood.

He entered to the kitchen and he saw how it was even messier than the other room. Blaine took a big breath and kept running looking for Kurt. When he finally got to the laundry room he almost screamed in shock. There, lying on the floor, Kurt was unconscious with a huge wound o the top of his head. Blaine ran toward him and tried to found his pulse; successfully he was still alive.

"Kurt, listen to me. Please you have to stay awake." the guy took his cell-phone and pressed the 911. His hands was shaking and full of blood. Kurt was all bruised and he also had some cuts in his arms and crystal on his hair.

"_911 emergencies; what is your emergency?" _sounded the voice of a woman.

"My friend was beaten up and he is unconscious. He is really bad please send an ambulance." he almost screamed.

The fifteen minutes after that were like hell for Blaine. He stayed next to Kurt trying to stop his wound to keep bleeding. He hated the one that had made this to his friend. He was so innocent and honest; he knew Kurt for not much time but he was sure he wouldn´t be able to hurt anyone and it seemed so unjust that someone had abused of him so badly. Blaine started singing.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
>Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?<em>

Blaine started crying still holding Kurt in his arms.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
>Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?<em>

"Blaine?" whispered Kurt still with his eyes closed. Blaine whipped his tears away and stared at Kurt.

"I´m here the help is coming." Kurt smiled and touched Blaine´s face with his fingertips.

"Thank you." He whispered. "For everything." After that he closed his eyes forever.


End file.
